


Days of our  Lives: Handcuffed

by Hal_Jordan



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_Jordan/pseuds/Hal_Jordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a misunderstanding, Cassie Brady and an original character named Carter are handcuffed to each other and are forced to put up with each other until they can get the handcuffs off. Will they try to kill each other? Or will love bloom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fine Mess You've Gotten Us Into

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 2004 while Cassie Brady(formerly DiMera) was still on the show. Also Will was about 13 at the time. And Grandpa Shawn is still alive obviously. Jack Deveraux too. JJ was a baby. 
> 
> For newer Days viewers(or anyone who needs it): 
> 
> http://soapcentral.com/days/whoswho/cassie.php

(Setting: Roman's house. A birthday party for Will has just ended. Everyone except Roman, Cassie, Rex, and Rex's friend Carter-who had performed some magic tricks at Will's party-have left. Then Roman leaves to go to work and asks Rex to lock up when they leave.)

Cassie sees a pair of handcuffs on the coffee table. Mistakenly believing them to be a pair of trick handcuffs, she decides-on a whim-to sneak up behind Carter and handcuff herself to him.

Carter is talking to Rex and has his back to Cassie so he doesn't see what she's doing. Rex does see what his sister is doing and tries to warn her.

Rex: "No, Cassie don't!"

But it's too late. By the time Rex finishes his sentence, Cassie has already handcuffed her left wrist to Carter's right wrist.

Cassie(looking at Rex): "What? They're just trick handcuffs."

(looking at Carter): "Right?"

Carter: "They're not mine."

Cassie: "Then whose are they?"

Rex: "They're Dad's. And they're real."

Cassie: "Oh...well we can call Dad and he'll come with the key."

Rex: "It may not be that easy."

Cassie: "Why not?"

Rex: "Those are an old pair of handcuffs. The key to them broke."

Cassie: "What are we going to do?"

Rex: "I'll call Dad and tell him what's happened."

(Rex pulls out his cellphone and calls Roman.)

Roman: "Hello."

Rex: "Hey, Dad. It's Rex."

Roman: "What's up, Rex."

Rex: "We have a problem here."

Roman: "What kind of problem?"

Rex: "Cassie did something kind of foolish."

Cassie: "Hey!"

Roman: "What happened, Rex?"

Rex: "You know that old pair of handcuffs you left on the coffeetable-"

Roman: "The ones I asked you to put away for me."

Rex: "I didn't have a chance to. Right after you left, Cassie picked them up and handcuffed herself to Carter."

Roman: "Why in the hell would she do that?"

Rex: "She thought they were trick handcuffs. Do you have a spare key."

Roman: "No. I'll order a replacement key. But it may take a while."

Rex(to Cassie): "He's going to order another key but it may take a while."

Cassie: "How long?"

Rex(speaking to Roman again): "Cassie asked how long."

Roman: "Well, it may only take a few hours or it might take a few days."

Rex: "Okay. Thanks, Dad."

(Rex hangs up.)

Rex: "Dad said it may be a few hours-"

Cassie: "That's not too bad, I guess."

Rex: "-or a few days."

Cassie & Carter(simultaneously): "A few days!?"

Rex: "Well, I have to go to work now. You two are on your own."

Carter: "So what do we do now?"

Cassie: "It's not my fault."

Carter: "I didn't say that it was."

Cassie: "But you were thinking it."

Carter: "You're right. But I was trying to be nice by not saying so."

Cassie: "You wanna go to Salem Place with me?"

Carter: "Well if you're going, I guess I don't have a choice."

Cassie: "Right. Let's go."

Carter: "You're not concerned about having to explain to people why we're handcuffed?"

Cassie picks up her jacket and drapes it over their wrists.

Cassie: "Now people will just think that we're holding hands."

While Cassie and Carter are walking in Salem Place, they encounter one of Cassie's relatives, who has just recently returned to Salem. As they go around a corner, Cassie sees Carrie Brady approaching. Cassie tries to duck into a nearby store to avoid being seen, but Carrie sees them.

Carrie: "Hey, Cassie!"

Cassie: "Hello, Carrie."

Carrie: "So how long have you two been dating?"

Carter: "We-"

Cassie: "started dating last week."

Carrie: "And I see you're already finishing each other's sentences."

Cassie(smiling): "Yeah."

Carrie: "Well, I'll see you later."

Carrie walks away.

Carter: "Why did you lie to your sister?"

Cassie: "Because I'd rather let her think we're dating than tell her about what I did."

Carter: "Okay."

Cassie: "And later, after we get out of these handcuffs, I can tell her that I dumped you."

Carter: "Or that I dumped you."

Cassie: "Yeah, right!"

(Cassie laughs.)

Carter(feigning being hurt): "That really hurt, Cassie."

Cassie: "I was just kidding!"

Carter(smiling): "I know."

Cassie pulls back her right hand-her free hand-and punches Carter in his right bicep.

A few hours and a lot of window shopping later, Carter says:

"Let's go to the Brady Pub and get something to eat."

Cassie: "Are you crazy? What will I tell my grandparents?"

Carter: "You could tell them what you told your sister if you want. I'll go along with whatever you say. And I'll buy you dinner."

Cassie(sarcastically): "That's very generous of you considering that my grandparents will probably give us free food anyway."

Carter: "They may offer, but I imagine that if I say I want to pay they'll let me. Either way, you get your meal free."

Cassie(smiling seductively): "I've got another idea. We can go to my apartment and I'll cook for you. Maybe some dessert afterwards."

Carter: "Rex told me you can't cook."

Cassie: "I can too cook."

Carter: "Well if you don't mind, I'll take a raincheck on that. Perhaps sometime when we're not handcuffed together at the wrist."

********************

Cassie and Carter go into the Brady Pub, and sit in a corner booth. Shawn Brady sees them walk in, and goes over to their booth to wait on them.

Shawn: "Hello, Cassie dear."

Cassie: "Hello, Grandpa Brady."

Shawn: "And hello to you too, Lad. You're Rex's friend, right? Carter is it?"

Carter: "Yes, sir."

Shawn: "I don't wanna seem nosy, but I noticed that you were holding hands as you walked in. So you two are a couple now?"

Cassie: "Uh...Ye-"

Carter(whispering into Cassie's ear): "Just tell him the truth."

Cassie(whispering into Carter's ear): "No."

Carter(whispering into Cassie's ear again): "Yes."

Shawn: "What are you two whispering about?"

Cassie: "Can you keep a secret, Grandpa?"

Shawn: "Aye, Lass. I have some experience with keeping secrets."

Cassie(embarrassed): "Well, the truth is that we're handcuffed to each other."

Sean: "How on Earth did that happen?"

Cassie: "..."

Carter: "She thought that they were trick handcuffs so as a joke she handcuffed herself to me when I wasn't looking."

Shawn: "Well, whose handcuffs are they?"

Cassie: "They belong to my Dad. They're an old pair and he doesn't have a key to them anymore so he's ordering a replacement key."

Shawn: "How long will that take?"

Carter: "He said it could be anywhere between a few hours and a few days."

Shawn: "Oh. And until then you're stuck like that."

Carter: "Yes."


	2. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Carter go back to her apartment.

After they finished their meal-which Mr. Brady insisted was on the house-Cassie and Carter walk to her apartment.

Cassie(teasing): "I thought you said you were going to buy me dinner."

Carter: "Sorry. Your grandfather wouldn't take no for an answer and I didn't want to argue. I'll buy you dinner some other time."

Cassie: "Where?"

Carter: "You can choose."

Cassie: "Deal."

After they get to her apartment, Cassie calls Roman.

Roman: "Hello, this is Captain Brady."

Cassie: "Hi, Dad. It's Cassie."

Roman: "Hi, honey. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Cassie: "About the key?"

Roman: "Yes. We don't have any spare keys here at the station so I've placed an order for a replacement key. It's going to be shipped here by overnight delivery."

Cassie: "So it'll be here tomorrow?"

Roman: "No. Since today is a holiday, it won't be shipped until tomorrow. It should arrive by 10 AM Wednesday morning."

Cassie: "So we'll have to wait two more days?"

Roman: "That's right. Sorry."

Cassie: "Thanks, Dad."

Cassie hangs up.

Carter: "Two more days?"

Cassie: "Yeah. He said the key should arrive Wednesday morning."

Carter: "I'm glad I'm on vacation this week."

Cassie: "You work for my mom, remember? She'd give you time off."

Carter: "That's probably true. I guess I could call her and say 'Sorry, I won't be able to come to work for a few days because your daughter handcuffed me.'"

A few hours later, Cassie yawns and says; "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. You coming?"

Carter: "Are you kidding?"

Cassie(smiling): "Yeah. I am. I know I'm irresistible."

Carter(with a wink): "Yeah. Especially to someone who's handcuffed to you."

Then Cassie and Carter walk into her bedroom. Cassie kicks off her shoes and takes off her jeans. Carter takes off his shoes and his slacks. He's wearing a pair of red boxers that have hawks on them.

Cassie(smiling): "Nice boxers."

Carter(blushing slightly): "Thanks."

Cassie gets into bed, sliding over to the opposite side. Carter then gets into the bed. As he does so, Cassie says; "Stay on your side of the bed."

Carter(amused): "Yes, ma'am."

About 30 minutes later, Cassie-who has fallen asleep-rolls over to her left and puts her right arm around Carter's neck. A couple of hours after that Carter wakes up, but he decides not to wake her. He goes back to sleep.

In the morning, Cassie wakes up and finds herself snuggled against Carter.

Carter is already awake and smiling at her.

Carter: "Good morning."

Cassie: "Good morning."

Carter(teasingly): "I thought you wanted us to stay on our own respective sides of the bed."

Cassie: "Technically, I just told you to stay on yours."

Carter: "That's true."

Cassie: "But I notice that you didn't wake me and tell me to move."

Carter: "That's because you weren't bothering me. If you had started hogging the covers, then I would have woken you."

Cassie: "Get up. I want to take a shower."

Carter(with a crooked smile): "That's nice. But why do I have to get up?"

Cassie(jostling their handcuffs): "Because I kind of need you to go with me."

Carter: "Can't you do anything by yourself?"

Cassie: "Ha ha."

Carter: "You know what you need?"

Cassie: "No. What?"

Carter: "A nurse."

Cassie: "A nurse? Why?"

Carter: "If you had a nurse, the nurse could give you a sponge bath."

Cassie: "Are you volunteering?"

Carter: "No. I was just thinking that would save me from getting my clothes soaking wet while you take your shower."

Cassie: "If you're worried about getting your clothes wet, you could take them off."

Carter(teasing): "I'm beginning to think you just want to get me out of my clothes. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Cassie: "Yes. I think it should. What's wrong with you? Are you gay?"

Carter laughs.

Cassie: "Are you trying to evade the question?"

Carter: "No."

Cassie: "No you're not gay, or no you're not trying to evade the question?"

Carter: "Both. I'm not evading the question. And I'm not gay."

Cassie: "Sorry. I don't believe you."

Carter: "I'm not gay."

Cassie: "Prove it."

Carter kisses Cassie on the lips softly.

Carter: "Are you convinced?"

Cassie: "I'm convinced that you're a good kisser. But you still might be gay."

Then he kisses her again.

Cassie: "I still think you might be g-"

He kisses her again.


	3. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a shower.

Carter and Cassie walk into her bathroom.

Carter: "Are you going to take a shower with your shirt on?"

Cassie: "What?"

Carter: "I thought about taking my shirt off last night, but then I realized that would be difficult to do because of the handcuffs."

Cassie pulls her right arm out of her t-shirt. Then she pulls the t-shirt over her head and down her left arm until it's resting across the handcuffs.

Cassie(smiling): "What was so difficult about that?"

Carter: "I didn't think of doing it that way."

Carter pulls off his shirt using the same method Cassie just demonstrated. Cassie looks admiringly at his muscular arms and chest. Then she reaches behind her back with her right hand and undoes the clasp of her silk bra. She takes it off and throws it into the hamper. Next she removes her panties and tosses them into the hamper.

Carter is staring at her. His jaw is slightly agape.

Cassie: "Ahem. Pick your jaw up off the floor and drop the boxers instead."

Carter: "As you wish."

Carter pulls down his boxers and lets them fall to the floor.

Cassie(smiling): "Now it's my turn to stare."

Carter(smiling back): "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Cassie(grinning): "Not necessary. I have a photographic memory."

Then they get into the shower. Cassie steps in first and Carter gets in behind her. In order to accommodate this position, Cassie lifts her left hand over her head and across the lower right side of her torso. She turns on the water with her right hand and picks up a sponge and a bar of soap off a shelf. She hands the sponge and soap to Carter.

Cassie: "Can you scrub my back for me?"

Carter: "As you wish."

Carter reaches in front of Cassie and puts the sponge-which is in his left hand-and the soap-which is in his shackled right hand-under the shower spray. She can feel his chest pressed against her back. He rubs the soap onto the sponge working up a good lather.

Once the sponge is sufficiently soapy, he begins to scrub Cassie's back.

After he finishes scrubbing her back, he washes the back of her neck. Then he starts to move further down her body.

Cassie: "I just asked you to scrub my back."

Carter: "Do you want me to stop?"

Cassie: "No."

Carter continues to travel down her body with the sponge. First he polishes her tight butt. Next he washes her the back of her thighs and her calves. Then he rubs the sponge in between her thighs and over her nether regions. Cassie gasps in surprise. Carter stops.

Cassie: "Don't stop. Do that again."

Carter: "As you wish."

Carter strokes the sponge back and forth a few times in the same area as before. This elicits a moan of pleasure from Cassie.

Carter stands up and Cassie turns around so that she's facing him. As the shower's spray hits her on the back, she puts her right hand on the back of his neck and kisses him on the mouth. He parts his lips as she pushes her tongue into his mouth massaging his tongue.

Then Carter lathers up the sponge again and begins to cleanse the front of her body. He starts by washing her arms and shoulders. Next he washes the front of her neck and her upper chest. Then he gently scrubs her firm breasts, paying special attention to her erect nipples.

Slowly he works his way down her svelte torso and buffs her taut abdomen with the sponge. Next he scrubs her hips and her smooth legs. Finally, he washes her feet.

Cassie turns around to face the shower-head, allowing it to rinse all of the soap off her body. Then she shampoos her hair.


	4. Beautiful Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower continues. Rex stops by.

After Cassie rinses her hair, she turns around and takes the soap and sponge from Carter.

They they change positions so that Carter is nearer the shower-head and she is standing behind him.

First she washes the back of his neck, and scrubs his muscular back. Next, she washes his tight butt.

After that, she scrubs the back of his thighs and his calves. Then she washes his feet.

Carter turns around to face Cassie. The shower spray rinses the soap off his back. She scrubs his chiseled arms and his shoulders. Then she washes his muscular chest and his abdomen. Next she scrubs his legs. Finally, she gently washes his genitals.

Carter turns around to face the shower-head, allowing the rushing water to rinse all of the remaining soap off his body. Then they get out of the shower and dry off. They go back to her bedroom to get dressed.

Carter remembers that he left his boxers on the bathroom floor.

Carter: "I have to go get my boxers."

Cassie reaches into her top drawer and pulls out a pair of boxers and hands them to Carter.

Cassie: "Here. You can were these. I think they'll fit you okay. Maybe a little tight but not too much."

Carter: "Whose are they?"

Cassie: "They're mine. I like to wear boxers sometimes."

Carter puts on the boxers. Cassie reaches into the same drawer again and pulls out a bra and a pair of panties. She puts them on. Then Carter puts his jeans back on, and pulls his wet t-shirt back on. He hopes it won't take too long to dry.

Cassie opens another drawer and pulls out a short green skirt and a gold top. She slips into the skirt. Then she walks over to her desk. Opening one of the desk drawers, she gets a pair of scissors. She uses the scissors to cut off her wet t-shirt. Then she puts on the top. Its design allows her to put it on without difficulty in spite of the handcuffs. First she snaps the collar in place around her neck. Next she ties the four straps in the back.

There is a knock at the door. They go to answer the door. It's Rex.

Rex(smiling): "I see you two are still attached to each other."

Carter & Cassie(simultaneously): "Ha ha."

Rex: "Sorry, man. I'd take your place if I could."

Cassie laughs.

Carter: "I wouldn't want you to do that, Rex. This is one burden I wouldn't wish on anyone else."

Rex: "It's that bad, huh?"

Carter: "You have no idea."

Rex: "Well, I'll see you guys later. Just thought I'd check to see how you were doing."

Rex leaves.

Cassie: "So I'm a burden? You wouldn't wish me on anyone else?"

Carter: "No. Yes."

Cassie: "Which is it?"

Carter: "No, you're not a burden. Yes, I wouldn't wish you on anyone else."

Cassie: "Good answer."

She kisses him.


	5. Salem Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Carter go the mall and run into the Deveraux family.

Cassie and Carter go to the movies. Cassie wants to see a tearjerker. Carter wants to see an action film. They compromise and see a romantic comedy. But as it turns out it really didn't matter what type of movie they saw since they were too busy making out to pay attention to what was on the screen.

After the movie is over, they go to Salem Place. Cassie decides that she wants to shop for panties. She drags Carter into the dressing room with her. She removes her skirt and panties. Then she puts on the first of the two pairs of panties that she brought into the dressing room to try on. They're white lace. She turns around slowly.

Cassie: "What do you think?"

Carter: "They're nice."

Cassie: "Just nice?"

Carter: "Very nice."

Then Cassie removes those panties and puts on the other pair. They're a pair of black thong panties. She models them for Carter.

Cassie: "Do you like these?"

Carter: "Yes."

Then she takes them off. And puts back on her own panties and her skirt. Then she purchases both pairs of panties.

As they are coming out of the store, they see Abby Devereaux. Trailing about ten feet behind her is her father. Jack's arms are weighed down with several large shopping bags.

Cassie: "Hi, Jack! Hey, Abby."

Jack: "Hello."

Carter: "Doing some early Christmas shopping?"

Jack: "Yeah."

Cassie: "Abby, why don't you help your father with some of those bags?"

Abby: "Why don't you mind your own business?"

Carter: "Abigail, apologize to Cassie and help your father with some of those bags."

Abby apologizes to Cassie, and then she takes two of the bags from Jack.

Jennifer, who is carrying John Patrick, comes out of a nearby shop just in time to hear Carter commanding her daughter and to see Abby obey that command without hesitation.

Jennifer: "How did you do that?"

Carter: "She has a crush on me."

Abby(blushing): "I do not!"

Cassie: "Yes, you do. But he's mine. So forget it."

Abby(to her parents): "I'm going to go put these bags in the car."

Abby leaves.

Jack(whispering to Cassie): "You and Carter are handcuffed, aren't you?"

Cassie(whispering back): "Who told you?"

Jack(whispering): "Nobody had to tell me. I'm an investigative reporter."

Cassie(whispering): "Promise you won't tell anyone."

Jack(whispering): "I promise. Cross my heart."

Jennifer: "What are you two whispering about?"

Jack: "Cassie and Carter are handcuffed to each other."

Cassie punches Jack in the shoulder.

Jack: "Ow!"

Cassie: "You just finished promising not to tell anyone."

Jack: "That doesn't include Jennifer. By the way, you hit me in the shoulder that I injured while saving you from drowning."

Cassie: "Oh! Sorry."

Jennifer: "His shoulder is fully recovered. He's just trying to make you feel guilty."

Then Cassie punches Jack in the stomach.

Jack: "Oof!"

Carter: "Uh...Cassie, I know you're having fun beating up Jack, but could you stop so we can go get something to eat?"

Jennifer(laughing): "Yes, please stop beating up my husband. He bruises easily."

Cassie: "Okay."

Jack: "You can hit Carter instead."

Cassie: "Hitting you is more fun. When I hit Carter, he just looks at me and smiles like it doesn't hurt at all."

Carter: "That's because it doesn't hurt."

Cassie whips her hair around so it hits Carter in the face.

Cassie: "You wouldn't admit it even if it did."

Jack and Jennifer leave. Carter and Cassie go get something to eat. They decide to eat lunch there in the mall.


	6. Tuscany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Carter have dinner at Maggie Horton's restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is still married to Mickey at this time(2004).

After they had finished eating, Cassie decided that she wanted to go to the new Antiques and Collectibles store that had recently opened up there in the mall. She hadn't been there yet. So they went there and looked around a little. Cassie noticed a golden bird statue which Carter identified as a Garuda.

Cassie: "What's a Garuda?"

Carter: "A mythological Hindu bird of life."

Cassie: "And why do you know this?"

Carter: "I read it somewhere."

They browsed in the Antiques store some more and then they visited a few other stores in the mall. They hung out at the mall until it was almost closing time. By this time, they were both starting to get hungry again.

Cassie: "Remember you promised to buy me dinner anywhere I wanted?"

Carter: "Vaguely."

Cassie: "I want to go to Tuscany for dinner."

Carter: "As you wish."

When Cassie and Carter arrive at Tuscany, they are greeted by Maggie Horton. She starts to seat them at a table for two.

Cassie: "Can we have a booth instead?"

Maggie: "Sure, darling."

Maggie escorts them to a booth in the far right corner of the restaurant.

Cassie sits down first and slides over so Carter can sit down.

Cassie: "How is Mickey doing?"

Maggie: "He's doing much better. Now that he's recovered from the effects of that drug Bonnie Lockhart was giving him."

Maggie hands them two menus and says that a waitress will come by in a few minutes to take their orders. Maggie leaves.

Cassie looks to her right and sees Philip and Jan Kiriakis seated at a table on the other side of the room.

Cassie: "I can't believe Philip is with her."

Carter: "Well, she is his sister."

Cassie: "Yeah. What a shock that was. But she tried to kill their father."

Carter: "Victor blames Nicole for that. Says she manipulated Jan. Maybe Philip agrees."

A waitress arrives and takes their order. A few minutes later, she brings their drinks and says their food will be ready soon.

A short time later, their food arrives. After they finish their meals, Carter pays the bill and they leave.


	7. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Carter go to bed.

When Cassie and Carter leave Tuscany, they go back to his apartment.

Cassie: "Let's go to bed."

Carter: "I'm not tired."

Cassie: "Good. Neither am I."

Cassie leads Carter into the bedroom. Cassie takes off her top. Carter gets a pair of scissors and cuts off his shirt. Cassie places her hands on Carter's muscular chest. Then she slowly slides her hands down to his waist, and unfastens his jeans. She removes his jeans.

Cassie reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra. She takes the bra off and tosses it to the floor. Carter admires her for a moment. Then he grasps her succulent right breast with his left hand, and puts her nipple to his mouth. He begins to suck on it. It becomes hard in his mouth. Then Cassie takes Carter's other hand, and puts his index finger into her mouth. She sucks on his finger while he continues to suck on her breast.

Then he lies down on the bed. She takes off her jeans, and crawls on top of him. She kisses him. It's a long lingering kiss. She explores his mouth with her tongue. Carter places his left hand on her butt. He presses down, pushing her into his rock hard member. Her panties are getting wet. She breaks the sensual kiss long enough to remove them. Then she resumes kissing him. Carter embraces her with his left arm, placing his hand on her bare back. Her breasts are pressed against his chest.

A few minutes later, Carter takes off his boxers. Cassie gazes at his fully erect penis as it escapes from his boxers. She takes it in her right hand and licks the shaft. Then he feels a wonderful warm sensation as she puts his penis in her mouth. She caresses it with her tongue and then begins to suck, moving it in and out of her mouth. She stops just before he reaches climax. Then she mounts his cock and rides him until they both orgasm. Momentarily exhausted, she collapses on top of Carter.

A few moments later Carter rolls over, pinning Cassie beneath him. He kisses her lips. While he is kissing her he caresses her firm breasts, gently pinching her erect nipples between his fingers. Her parted lips are like an invitation to his tongue. He massages her tongue with his. She squeezes his left buttock with her right hand.

Eventually, he stops kissing her and refocuses his attentions further south. He finds her clitoris and caresses it with his tongue. Cassie gasps. She moans in pleasure. He continues doing this until she is near climax. Then he slowly inserts his stiff penis into her vagina and begins to thrust. Slowly at first and then ever increasing in speed until they both orgasm.

Carter lies on the bed beside Cassie. His eyes are closed. She rolls over and kisses him on the cheek and the neck. She places her right hand on his taut abdomen and lays her head on his chest. He opens his eyes and places his left hand on top of her right. They lay still for a few moments. Then she kisses him on the lips. He runs his left hand through her long auburn hair.

Then she mounts him again and rides him until he climaxes. She continues to ride his still hard member until she orgasms. Contented, she lies down on her stomach beside Carter. He rolls over to his left and kisses her neck. Then he gives her a back rub. His touch is firm yet gentle. Cassie sighs contentedly.

When Carter is finished massaging Cassie's back, he moves down to her lower body. First, he massages her tight butt. Next, he massages the back of her thighs and her calves. Then he leans forward and kisses her neck again. He gently nibbles on her earlobe. She can feel his erection touching her bare backside. She lifts her hips up, pushing her tush against his crotch. He responds by moving his hips forward slightly, pressing his erection against her ass. He wraps his left arm around her taut abdomen and then rolls over onto his back so that their positions are reversed.

She is lying on her back on top of him. Her long hair falls down into his face. He cups her left breast with his left hand. She grinds her hips, pressing her ass down against his rock hard member. He reaches down and strokes her clitoris with his left hand. Then she inserts his rigid cock into her pussy and rides him while he continues to stroke her clit. Their intensity crescendoed until they both climaxed again.

Then Cassie lies on her back beside Carter. He begins to massage her front. First, he massages her shoulders. Next, he cups her firm breasts in his hands, gently massaging them. He begins to kiss them, alternating from one to the other. A small shiver runs through Cassie's body as she feels Carter's tongue lick her erect nipples. Then he begins to suck on her tits. First, the right and then the left.

She reaches out and grasps his rapidly stiffening member. He kisses her sternum just below her breasts and caresses her flat stomach. Then he massages the front of her thighs and strokes her inner thighs. Cassie grabs Carter's head and pushes his face down into her sex. He takes her cue and slips his tongue insider her sex. She starts to thrust upwards. This goes on for a few moments.

Then he withdraws his tongue from her sex and inserts his rock hard member. He begins to thrust. Cassie wraps her slender, yet surprisingly strong, legs around his waist and begins pulling him towards her. He feels her vaginal muscles squeezing tightly around his shaft. He slows down for a few moments to avoid reaching a climax before she does. Then he speeds up again and they climax almost simultaneously. Finally, they fall asleep entwined in a lovers embrace with Cassie's legs still locked around Carter's waist.


	8. The Key!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman delivers the handcuff key.

In the morning, Carter is awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. He slowly opens his eyes. Then he reaches over and picks up the phone.

Carter: "Hello."

Roman: "Hello, Carter. I assume that Cassie is there with you."

Carter: "Yes, sir. It's like we're attached at the hip."

Cassie's legs are still wrapped around Carter's waist so this statement is more literal than Roman realizes.

Roman: "You mean at the wrist."

Carter: "Yeah" (then to himself) "That too."

Roman: "I have the key. I'm on my way over there now."

Carter: "Thank you, sir."

Carter hangs up the phone. Then he attempts to wake Cassie. Carter puts his left hand on her right shoulder and says;

"Wake up, Beautiful".

He gets no response. He nudges her shoulder. Still no response.

He gently slaps her on the butt and says;

"Cassie, wake up."

She opens her eyes and looks up at him lovingly. Then she kisses him. The sensation of her soft lips pressed to his almost causes him to forget why he woke her. Then he remembers and says;

"Your dad is coming over now with the key."

Cassie: "Oh! We should get up and get dressed."

Carter: "I know. That's why I woke you."

They get up and get dressed. Roman arrives soon afterwards. He unlocks the handcuffs. Then he leaves, making sure to take the handcuffs with him.

Cassie: "What do we do now?"

Carter: "Well, I'm going to take a shower. You can do whatever you want."

Cassie: "I'll join you."

Carter: "As you wish."

 

THE END


End file.
